


The Other Guy

by orphan_account



Category: unOrdinary (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 02:57:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20900534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Blyke always felt like the other guy. He never felt like he would be anyone's first choice. But Remi always saw him in a different light. To Remi, Blyke was her escape.





	The Other Guy

“Is he really going to be the next king?”  
“His ability isn’t even that high.”  
“We’ll just have to wait a year until someone stronger comes along.”  
“How is he going to compare to Arlo?”  
Every whispered remark as he walked by stung him. Everything that they thought he couldn’t hear. He was the jack. He shouldn’t ignore this and it shouldn’t affect him. He should yell at them. Show them who’s boss.  
Keeping his head held high, he walked past them, doing the one thing he knew a king wouldn’t do. And that is to admit weakness.  
“Hey Blyke, what’s up? Remi still isn’t back?” Isen jumped up to Blyke, shocking Blyke from his inner thoughts. Isen had no cares about the hierarchy and strutted around making the best of what he could. Sometimes, Blyke wasn’t sure if Isen didn’t realize or just didn’t care that he would be jack next year.  
“She’s not back yet. I hope everything is alright with her. I can’t wait to tell her about what happened at Turf Wars yesterday,” Blyke smiled, instantly forgetting about his previous worries as Isen’s carefree behavior rubbed off on him. Isen and Blyke walked together towards Blyke’s dorm room, where the two had planned a mega movie night for when Remi came back.  
They sat down on the edge of Blyke’s bed and Isen pulled out his phone, no doubt writing something that had come to mind for the newspaper. That was all he thought of anymore. Blyke almost wished that Isen would rub off on him at least a little bit more. Blyke’s back pocket buzzed and Blyke reached his hand for his phone. At the sight of the message, he jumped up, nearly tripping over his own feet.  
“Calm down, dude. What happened?” Isen asked, wondering what had caused Blyke’s sudden excitement. Blyke didn’t try to hide the grin crawling over his face and Isen realized what was happening based on the look on Blyke’s face.  
“Remi’s back!” 

-=+=-

Blyke ran to the library, feet carrying him as fast as he could. He’d kind of left Isen behind but he could catch up. All that was important to Blyke was seeing Remi. She’d been away for so long that something had to be wrong. For so long, Remi had been the only person helping him and now it was his turn to help her.  
Remi was so kind and thoughtful. Through all his moments of doubting his powers, Remi was always the first one he went to. She was stuck in a leadership position just like him. Even if he and Isen were closer in some aspects, Isen would never understand the strain of a leadership role. Isen was a free bird and Blyke was trapped in a cage of self-doubt.  
Spotting a head of pink hair hunched over a table, Blyke ran towards her and slammed his bag down.  
“Remi!” He yelled out, resulting in a shush from the librarian. Remi looked up from her book and smiled at him. But something seemed off about her. As soon as he sat down, her smile faded. Blyke tried to smile back, but at the sight of his smile, Remi’s eyes filled with tears and she brought her hands up to her eyes to try and wipe them away.  
“Remi, what’s wrong,” Blyke asked, dragging his chair next to her and putting an arm around her. She wiped away her tears and Blyke held her in his arms, soft and stable. Her body rocked against his, an ocean of emotions as he held her tight.  
“My brother was murdered,” she choked out between sobs, still unable to process the fact that the boy who had cared for her since she was a child, the only one who had understood her, was gone. Blyke’s grip loosened as he tried to understand what Remi had just told him.  
Rei was murdered  
Blyke knew that at this moment, Remi didn’t want comforting words. She didn’t want to hear “everything is going to be okay” or “he’s in a better place”. She just wanted someone to be there. And Blyke would be that person for her. He would be anything she needed. 

-=+=-

Staring at the ceiling, Blyke thought about Rei. Throwing up a crumpled piece of paper, he waited until it came back down and caught it, letting the movement distract him. Rei had always seemed like he was untouchable. To imagine that he was gone, it just didn’t feel right. Rei was a 5.8 and he was king of the school, both literally and metaphorically. He and Remi had always been inseparable. He broke the king stereotype and always tried to be kind. Blyke wanted to be a king like him. He let his emotions get the better of him and tears rolled down his cheek. He’d always looked up to Rei like a brother and sometimes hoped that one day they might actually be brothers in law. But that day won’t ever come now.  
“Blyke? Are you in there?” A soft voice echoed from the doorway, slightly creaking open. Blyke scrambled up and ran to the doorframe, pulling it open for the girl standing behind it. Remi stepped in and without pausing for even a second, she wrapped her arms around Blyke and let her tears fall.  
“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, Blyke,” Remi sobbed, head buried in Blyke’s chest. Her sobs choked up her words and Blyke pulled her in even tighter, closing his eyes and trying to hold back his tears.  
“Don’t you ever be sorry for something like this, Rem,” Blyke smiled, using the nickname he hadn’t used since they were kids. A choked sob followed those words and they stood in silence for a few moments, wrapped in each other's arms. Their bodies pressed against each other, sharing their warmth as the only sound around them were both of their sobs. Blyke let himself really cry for the first time since he’d come to Wellston. He was supposed to become king, he had to be tough. He wasn’t allowed to be weak. But maybe. Just maybe. Around Remi, he could show his true self. Maybe Remi could be his queen.

-=+=-

“Mom! Hi!” Remi yelled out, her phone pressed up against her cheek. They’d been calling even more often now, but it didn’t bother Remi. Her parents might be annoying sometimes, but she still loved them. They cared for her and she appreciated it, but sometimes they went too far. Remi had a feeling that this might be one of those times.  
“Remi, sweetie, how’s Arlo doing recently?” her mom’s muffled voice echoed through the phone. This. This was the moment where she knew that no matter what she said, they wouldn’t be happy unless she lied.  
“Arlo’s doing fine, we’re not really friends though. Blyke and Isen are doing great!” Remi smiled, trying to figure out how to not get the you should date Arlo lecture again. From her parents’ sighs, she could tell that she had failed.  
“Sweetie, I know that your dad and I are only mid-tiers and we probably don’t know as well as you, but I think you should give Arlo another try. He seems like a great boy and he’s a 6.3, there’s no way you could go wrong with him. He should be your first choice,” her mother went on and on about this every time they spoke. In their eyes, Arlo was a golden boy who couldn’t be touched.  
“Arlo isn’t what you think he is. I have my own friends and I love them” Remi yelled out, letting her emotions take control. Her rage blinded her and tears filled the corner of her mouth as she repeated the words she was forced to say on every phone call.  
“You know we love Blyke, but he’s just another guy. Arlo is special. Where are you going to find another 6.3? Blyke is just another mid-tier,” Remi’s mother continued on, not changing her stance on what she believed. Her mother didn’t even bother mentioning Isen. He was even worse than Blyke. She just wanted what she thought was best for her princess even if that wasn’t what Remi wanted.  
“Blyke is an elite-tier! He’s a 4.5 which is a higher level than either you or dad!” Remi could barely see, she was so focused on her thoughts and couldn’t help but say everything on her mind.  
“Remi, we just want what's best for you! You’re a high-tier. You could find an elite-tier anywhere, he isn’t that special. If everything fails with Arlo, who knows, he could be a good second alternative. I’m just saying that you could do a lot better and that when you have someone like Arlo around you, you should never settle for the other guy,” her mother didn’t stop until she had gotten to what she thought was the deciding point.  
“I have to go, mom,” Remi ended the conversation without so much as a goodbye. Setting her phone down on the table, she let out a small sigh and wiped at the corner of her eyes. She was the queen. She wouldn’t let herself be vulnerable because of something stupid like her parents. She knew that they cared about her. But that wouldn’t excuse everything they said.  
She raised her head and walked towards the door, pulling it open. On the other side, Blyke tumbled to the ground. His cheeks seemed wet and his eyes looked up at Remi with a pleading glance. He scrambled up and the two just looked at each other for a second, before Remi pulled him into another hug.  
Wow, we really hug a lot  
They were silent for more than a few minutes before Blyke finally broke the silence.  
“Your parents won’t accept me,” Blyke smiled sadly, not letting his true emotions show. He thought that Remi might not accept him. His whole life, he was always seen as a second choice. He was jack, second to the king. He was only going to be king because Arlo was leaving, he would most likely be replaced the next year by someone stronger. Even to Remi’s parents, he was just someone until she met someone better. He would never be the first option. He would never be the first one someone thought of when asked who they loved.  
“Blyke, you will always be my first and only choice.”


End file.
